Titanic A Christmas Present
by GleekTitanicluverJack
Summary: It's December and Rose is living in an aparet ment with Molly Brown and she misses jack so much but will her Christmas present be a Christmas Baby? I'm doing a chapter each day ;
1. Molly and Rose

It's been 8 month since the Titanic went under the Atlantic.

Its December 1st 1912, Rose got out of bed and looked down at her stomach and took a deep breath in and then out as she new Jack wasn't with her for Christmas. She was hoping that this would be a great Christmas with jack but sadly he died during the sinking of the "Unsinkable Ship, Titanic".

Rose got out of bed and took a step to her pine wood, wardrobe and took out her favourite dress the water dress, "So many memorise" Rose gasped. "Me and Jack, I miss him". She took out the dress and tried it on; it wouldn't fit as she was 8 months pregnant with Jacks baby. It had all happened the night the ship hit the ice berg. She took the dress of slowly as she didn't want it to burst open with it being the dress her and Jack had the memorise in.

Molly came up to Roses room to see if she needed anything. "Rose sweet-heart, how would you like a hot pot of porridge, I'm sure you will be craving some foods, right?" Rose looked down at her tummy and said to Molly, "thanks Molly, but I'm not in the mood to eat today". Molly sat Rose down on the sofa bed and asked her politely, "If you don't mind me asking, but what the matter love?" Rose raised her head and moved her ginger curls from her eye's and said, "Molly, I'm missing jack so much, I wanted to spend Christmas with him but he's gone, gone forever. This baby is his, I won't be able to look at him in his eyes, all I will see is Jack, I want him back in my life Molly, I really do." Molly took her arms and wrapped them around Rose's shoulders and comforted her. "Rose darling", Molly said. "Jack is always with you, in your heart, he misses you as much as you do, don't you worry, you and your baby will be just fine and I will make sure of it, and don't be worried to cry because of Jack, I felt like that when I left my husband." Rose Glanced over to Molly and gave a little grin. "See we want to see that" Molly said cheerfully.

Rose took a stroll around New York City were the 'Carpithia' had docked; she stared over the brick wall over the sea. Suddenly Rose collapsed to the floor and a got a wift of Lavenders, her favourite smell and a wift of Jack, she turned to her right and shouted "Jack, Jack, were are you" No answer. She turned to her right and looked every were, and she heard a man shout out 'Rose' she looked up and shouted 'Jack', the man was getting closer has he was shouting 'Rose', She got up slowly as the weight of the baby was weighing her down, and someone touched Rose on the shoulder, and said "Rose, you are her", Rose gave a smile and as she was turning around she said "jac..." but as she faced the front she saw Cal standing there. He turned to give her a hug and looked down at her stomach and said in shock, "Wow Rose, what's gone on here?", Rose couldn't look at him after the things he did the Jack, but she said meanly, "It's Jacks baby" Cal said in a snobby voice, "Oh Jacks then, so where is this 'Jack' of yours then", Rose shed a tear and whispered, "He died, and I'm going now". Rose walked of in the cold frosty Decembers morning and Cal shouts out, "Call me", Rose just ignored him." As Rose was walking off, she smelt Jack again and just knelt down outside her apartment crying, Molly came running out to see whats was the matter. "Rose what is the matter?" Said Molly sadly, "Molly, I keep smelling the scent of Jack." Said Rose. "Rose, this means Jacks with you right now, he's looking over you, he's by your side, and I can guarantee that you will smell it while you're giving birth, as he will be by your side and looking over you for comfort." Rose smiled.


	2. Rose's and Notes

It's December 5th. Rose kept smelling the scent of Jack and every time she smelt him she'd give out a grin and said "I love you jack", then she'd smell it even more as if Jack would reply by "I love you to Rose".

It was getting closer to the birth, a month to go. Rose was getting excited about the birth of her baby son 'Jack' she was going to name him. She had sudden kicks and painful contractions but nothing series, in fact Rose loved the sign of the baby kicking as she knew he was healthy. Rose was hoping that baby Jack would take after her loved one, Jack. She wants him to take up art, and travel the world when he's older but wouldn't force him to do anything he wouldn't want him to do.

Rose sat on her sofa bed and was getting ready for her daily walk around New York and pays her respects at the New York City docks were the Titanic was meant to sale in. She does this every single morning since July. She lays a rose down each day and leaves a label on the single rose saying either, "I love you Jack, love Rose", "I miss you jack, Love Rose", or "Jack, your son is doing great here, all that is missing is you, half of my heart is set on baby Jack, my other half is with you, I need the other half back to survive, I need you back to survive Jack, Love Rose". Molly would go with her for support. Rose got some paper and a rose and wrote on the paper "Dear Jack, this is the 150th note I've wrote to you, I miss you loads and I know your looking down on me, Molly tells me all this, and I'm thankful to have her supporting me but I also need you here to support me, I'm holding strong and keeping your promise that 'I will grow old, warm in my bed and have lots of babies' well so far so good I guess, but there is times I just want to be back with you and I'm hoping I grow old soon. Jack stay looking over me, stay by my side, I love you, forever and always, Rose Dawson." As soon as Rose wrote the note she smelt Jack again, she said tearfully "Thank you Jack". She couldn't help herself but cry. Molly came into the room and read what she had put and that brought a tear to her eye. "Rose" Molly said, "You really do miss him, why does god have to take a great man like him away from an amazing girl like you?" Rose turned to Molly and gave her a big hug and cried out "Why did he take Jack away from me? He was there for me he helped me, why couldn't he take Cal, why did Cal have to survive, he doesn't deserve to be alive, and Jack does". Moll squeezed Rose tight in her arms and whispered "Rose, don't you worry, Jack will be defiantly be in heaven, when Cal goes, he will be in hell, trust me, I never liked Cal and I thought Jack was the one for you." Rose gave out a little grin again.

Rose took her coat and put it on to go out. She opened the door and saw it was snowing. "Wow Rose look at that" Molly said surprisingly. "Doesn't it look gorgeous; snow is your favourite weather right Rose?" "Yes, I love the snow" Rose replied and then got a scent of Jack again. "I just got the scent of Jack again; do you think jack sent this for me Molly?" Molly looked over at Rose and put her arm around Rose's shoulder. "Yes Rose, Jack sent this for you, he loves you so much". The snow had gotten thicker and thicker, and Roses face and happier and happier but also had a few tears.

They got to the memorial centre and all you could see is a lot of roses with white notes on, they had looked a bit dead but she wouldn't move them, because they were for Jack. She laid the healthy rose down on the ground and looked up at the sky and gave a speech like always. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I really miss you, and I really want to see you. Jack come back to me, I need you, I can't go no longer, I love you Jack".


	3. Going to Chippewa Fall's

It's the 15th December. Rose got out her suitcase from the top of her pinewood wardrobe and laid it on her bed and got a few cloths out and put them in her suitcase. She took her suit case into the living room were Molly were and told her that she was going to visit Chippewa Falls in Wisconsin the home town of Jacks. Molly gave her a huge hug and asked if she wanted to go with her, but Rose refused the offer.

Rose got into a cab and travelled to the nearest train station she could. She got out of the cab and got her suitcase and walked to a ticket slot. As she walked she smelt Jack, she loved it and the scent kept putting a smile on her face. As Jacks parents died in a fire when he was only young, Rose Couldn't visits them, so she tried her look and was going to his aunties.

Rose got to the ticket slot man and asked for a one way ticket to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin but she was out of look, the last train for the winter season had just left. Rose sat down and put her head on her laps and as soon as she was going to stand up to go home, a young man around Jacks age and looked like jack came up to her and said, "Hey I heard you was having trouble getting to Chippewa Falls" Rose looked at the man and said with a sad face, "Yes, yes I am, but I guess I've got to get a cab back home". Rose stood up and got her suitcase and the young looking jack man took her suitcase from her and walked away with it, Rose looked confused so she walked after the man. "Excuse me but what are you doing with my suitcase" the man replies by, "Silly, you seem like you really want to go to Chippewa Falls, so I'll take you there" Rose couldn't pull down the offer and went.

They both got into the old ford classical car and drove off to Chippewa Falls "So miss, what's your name?" said the man. "My original name is Rose Dewitt-Bukater, but I changed it to my boyfriend's sir name". "Awww bless, so was you to married or just true love?" "Well we are, well was true lovers" said Rose. "Awwww, may I ask what had happened?" "Well we met on the grand ship 'Titanic' and with it sinking he lost his life on it but I survived, he saved me no other man could save me. I just wish he was back here with me" said Rose. The man stared at her with his blue glazing eye's and asked, "What was you're boyfriend's name miss?" Rose replied by, "His name was Jack", "Bless". There was a moment of silent's and Rose asked, "So enough about me, what's you name sir?" The man took his eyes of the rode and looked at Rose and said, "My name is Dylan, Dylan Dawson". Rose's eyes shot right open as soon as she heard the word, 'Dawson'. "Mam, Rose darling are you okay?" Rose covered her mouth with her right hand and tears came flowing down her cheeks. "Well this can't be, he never had any brothers or sisters, neither a Mom nor a Dad" Rose said. "What do you mean young Rose?" Rose took her hand away from her mouth and replied, "don't matter, so tell me Dylan, tell me about you family" Rose said. "Well my mom, Ruby is so caring, I have this cousin, who I don't see much of now 'a days, well hardly see him at all, anyways, his mother and father, Elizabeth and Thomas died in a fire when he was only 15, he had no were to sleep, so he had to stay under a bridge, so my Mom decided that she will take him in, but he refused as he wanted to travel the world as his dream was to be an artist" Rose's tears flew even more as she heard the news about Jack, well she hopes it's Jack he was talking about. "So, what was your cousin's name Dylan?" Rose asked. "Oh his name was Jack, Jack Dawson, he was always worrying about getting married in the future as he was a dosser living on the streets, and he thought all the other girls he saw that was also homeless were not his type. His friend, Fab has always tried to help him get somebody but he believes love at first sight and always wanted to know what it was like to feel love, but I guess that will never happen. But to be honest he has been sending a few letters saying, "I've found the one, I know how it feels and I will try my hardest to get her Dylan you wait I'll get her, she is so gorgeous I just want to have that one chance with her, Dylan, I really do." I can always remember that one, made me smile when I read it; I have no idea where he's been sending it from though it said on the top of the letter "RMS, White Star Line." Dylan has not always been so smart and never read the news papers so he wouldn't know what the White Star Line is, so this made it more awkward for Rose to tell him she is the lover of Jack Dawson.

They got to Chippewa Falls, and got out of the car, all Rose could see is a huge farm then a little cottage house in the back. "So here we are miss, I have dropped you of here at my place so you can have something to eat and a drink before you go to your destination." Rose thought it was time to tell him about the news. "Dylan please take me to a room where there is nobody around, I have to tell you something, something really important." "Yes Rose." Dylan took Rose across the muddy farm and brought her into his room and brought her a cup of tea up. "So Rose you wanted to tell me something?" "Yes I do and it's going to be very, very hard for me to tell you this." "Okay Rose". Rose stretched her arms out and her hand was shacking of nerves and upset meant. "Okay, Ummm, right, let's start off with that I am at my destination." Dylan looked at Rose confused. "Okay Rose, carry on." "So you know how I changed my name from Dewitt-Bukater, well I changed it too Dawson." Dylan smiled and said, "Oh what a coincident." "No, not really, I changed it because I met a man on the Titanic called Jack Dawson; we fell truly deeply in love and this baby in here, it's his, the man I fell in love with, that's your cousin." Dylan looked mad. "I don't mean to get you mad, I just thought you would like to know, I don't want to keep secrets about Jack, I love him to much not to" said Rose. Dylan swung his arms around Roses and said, "Rose, I'm not mad, I'm happy you haven't kept this from me", "Oh, that's good then, but he died, he died in my arms, and I wanted to be with him, but he told me to go on and live my life has I wanted to without my mother and my ex future husband Cal, I'm so sorry if I've hurt you, but it's best if you heard this now than not at all." Rose smelt the scent of Jack again and cried so hard, she through her head on the bed. "Why does this happen to me, I find somebody I truly love deep down in my

heart and it all flushes away." Dylan took his arm and wrapped it around Rose's shoulder. "Now, now Rose, how would you like to sleep in this room until you're ready to go?" "That'll be great thanks Dylan" said Rose. "But you don't have to Rose, because this was Jack's room when he came to sleep when we was both 13-14 years," "I'd love to have this room please Dylan." Rose and Dylan was getting on just great and she got to meet his Mom and Dad, they weren't really upset about the loss as Jack, well not as much as Rose was.

**To be continued on chapter 4.**

_**Hey, well i hope ya'll are enjoying this story, I'm defiantly carrying on with this ASAP trust me; I'm enjoying this so much. Please review Thanks : D **_


	4. Meeting Contractions

It's December 17th. It's been 2 days since Rose told Dylan about the loss of Jack.

Rose heard a knock on Jack's old bedroom door, she shouted "Come in", Dylan opened the door to Rose, "Rose", Dylan said "I would like you to meet my family as they've been away on a trip for a few days. Rose smiled. "This here is my mother Ruby," "How'd you do" said Dylan's mother, "and here is my farther, Jacob" Rose gave a smile out. "Rose, my father is the twin of Jack's farther, just thought you would like to know," Rose looked at Jacob strangely and said out loud, "Jack didn't look like his dad then did he?" "Ha-ha" Dylan laughed, "No, no he didn't, he was more... of a mother lookers, but everybody I used to know when Jack was living with us, they thought he was my brother, ha-ha, we don't look alike do we Rose?" Rose looked sad as she couldn't really look at Dylan in the eyes without seeing Jack. "Dylan to tell you the truth, I don't look at you in the eyes because you look identical to Jack." Dylan looked down and said, "I'm so sorry Rose" Rose looked up surprised, "Dylan there is no need to be sorry about looking like Jack, I just won't be able to look in your eyes." "Oh, well that's okay then, anyways this is my sister Cally and my older sister, Jacky" they both waved to Rose, Cally was only 14 and Jacky was 18 same age as Rose, she was hoping they would get on quite well. "Rose, we have a younger cousin who had died on the Titanic, she was only 8 years old, she died with her mother and father, would you happen to know who they are?" Rose gave out a sigh as she thought she knew who it was. "Dylan what was the name of the young girl?" Rose asked. "Her name were Cora, little rebel she was, but very cute." Rose eye's shot right open, "I know Cora, she was there when me and Jack had our first dance in 3ed class, but why did she call jack her uncle?" Rose asked confused. "Oh, Jack and she were so close, they'd do everything together until Jack's mum and dad died, she was very upset to hear that he had to move away, as she was only 2 when he moved, they were so close but I guess the reunited on the Titanic, how sweet. How would you like me to take you on tour around the town?" Rose nodded her head, "Yes, I would love to see the town"

2 hours later and Rose finally got to look at Dylan in the eyes without getting upset, she just pretended that it was Jack she was with, but something terrible went wrong. Dylan and Rose had stopped by a lay-by and were talking. "Rose" Dylan said, "You're looking at me in the eyes, how come?" Rose smiled and said, "Well, I'm just pretending your Jack" "But rose, that is too dangerous" said Dylan, "How come Dylan, Oh wait you think I'm going to fall in love with you, ha-ha, don't worry I'm not, my love will always be with Jack no matter where he is." Dylan smiled, but Rose didn't know Dylan actually had feelings for Rose." Dylan took his hand and stroked Rose on her cheek, Rose took away his hand and put it on his lap and said, "No, Dylan please" but Dylan didn't listen and kept stroking her on her cheek he then went into kissing her on the lips. As he was kissing her, tears flew down her cheeks but she didn't pull away from him which had made her feel so guilty but with him being like jack, spoke like jack, looked like jack and kissed like Jack all she was thinking about was Jack kissing her which made her like it. The kissing went on for 2 minutes and as soon as the kissing had done, she couldn't stop crying but she liked it, her love for Jack had gone a bit and when onto Dylan. She smiled at him and she went to kiss him again, he put his hand on Rose's belly and stroked the baby bump. Suddenly Rose realised that the baby was jack's and it was made in a car, just like Rose and Dylan was about to do, but thankfully pulled away in time. "Dylan, I can't do this, I can't do this to Jack. Dylan, I truly love Jack, no matter what, I made this baby with him, and this baby will always be hi..." Rose was about to finish of her sentence as she felt pain in her stomach, she couldn't talk all she was doing in screaming in pain. "Rose, are you okay" said Dylan worried. "Take me to a doctor now!" screamed Rose.

Rose and Dylan had got to a hospital and Rose was lying down on a bed as she thought she was about to give birth to her baby. "Hello, I am Doctor Mike and I will be examining you today." Rose looked terrified and was hoping Jack was here with her holding her hand beside the bed and hugging her. "Dylan, I'm so scared, I want Jack to be here" cried Rose. Dylan grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, "Don't worry Rose, Jack is with you right now, I promise." They both hugged each other and Rose started to cry. "Well all I have to say is the baby has got a few weeks left yet until he decides to come out of there Rose, no need to worry, if you feel anything like this again, it's just contraction, if your waters brake then come to the hospital as soon as possible" said the Doctor. "Okay thank you Doctor" said Rose happily. "So is she allowed to go now Doctor?" asked Dylan, "Yes, we are discharging her now." Dylan shucks the doctors as to say thank you for the help he has done. Rose was staring through the window to the outside, when she saw it snowing she smiled but she also saw a man walk past the window with dirty blond hair wearing a white longed sleeved top with brown braces on but se thought it was the shock of the pain that made her see things, but also Dylan said, "Omg, is that.. ..Jack?" Rose said "No, Jack died"...


	5. The Christmas Present

It's December 25th and Rose had to stay at the hospital as her blood pressure was very high and she had bad faints.

Dylan had stayed with Rose for 8 days straight, Rose wanted to be alone and hated seeing Dylan sleeping in a hospital chair for so many days but he refused and stayed. Rose says "Dylan, why have you stayed with me for the past 8 days? You don't deserve to be here with me, not sleeping on a chair. Dylan, I know you really like me but it won't ever happen, I love Jack and that will never change. I won't feel the same with any other guy, well not like I did with Jack that was special. I'm sorry Dylan, please just go home, I'll meet you their when I can come out." Dylan shuck his head. "Rose, Yes I really like you, and I know you still love Jack but remember what his promise was, to make lots of babies...Rose how are you meant to make lots of babies if you don't have a partner?" Said Dylan. "Look Dylan I don't want lots of babies, it was a promise but I have my two babies, that's enough, that's a lot for me." "But, who's the second baby?" said confused Dylan. "Jack is my second baby, and always will be, I liked him ever since I first saw him, the second time I saw him hanging of the back of the ship, well I just wanted to marry him, I'm glad he changed my life around." "Okay young Rose" Dylan stood up in shame and took his farmers hat and put it on and said, "Well I guess..." then the doctor walked in, Hello, Mrs...?" "Dawson, Rose Dawson" has soon has Rose said that she had a flash back. "Well Mrs Dawson, you are free to leave now" said the doctor. "Thank you for looking after me and my baby". "Oh that's not bother, and the baby's name?" "Oh yes, Jack." "Awwww what a sweet name, Jack Dawson suits him very well, in fact had a patient here once names Jack Dawson, he apparently was roller balding and bumped his head on something, poring of blood he was." Rose gave out a little laugh and said "Hmm I guess that why he had though cute scares on his head, well I best be of." Rose and Dylan walked out of the hospital and got in Dylan's car.

Rose and Dylan got home and saw Dylan's parents sitting at the dining table shocked. Rose wobble up to them and said in shock, "OMG what has happened is everything okay?" Dylan ran up and shouted "MOM, DAD!" His parent pointed at the stair case, Rose and Dylan ran upstairs in shock they heard a russle from Rose's bedroom Dylan took a peep and took a step in slowly and saw a man sat on the bed. He shouted "OH MY DEAR GOD"! Rose ran in and took a look and said "who's that"? The strange man turned to Rose and looked at her moved his blond hair out of his blue eyes and has soon has he saw Rose an Rose saw him they both started crying, Dylan was in shock, their parents were smiling and crying. Rose sniffed and said the word... "Jack?" the reply was "Rose?" they both ran up to each other and jack picked up Rose and span her around the room. "Jack" Rose said happily, "I love you, I love you, I lovvvveee you!" Jack laid Rose down on the bed and climbed over her and put his head over her head and kissed Rose on the nose from the top to the top of her chest and looked Rose in the eyes and smiled, "Rose, I love you will all my heart. Rose I'm not going to leave you no more, I promise, I want to be with you, by your side for ever, I want to die with you, I want to be buried next to you, I want to sleep next to you, and I want to have a family with you." Rose smiled and said in a proud voice "awww, darling I don't want you to leave me no more, please Jack keep your promise, I want us to stay together, I want us to go everywhere together, and I want us to raise this child." Jack hadn't noticed the baby bump, Rose wasn't that big with her being very skinny and not eating her baby was not showing with her wearing a fur coat too, that is why jack didn't really notice. "What you on about Rose?" Jack took a look down at Rose's stomach and put his left hand on her belly, then the right hand, looked up at Rose and was crying. "Rose, this...This..." "Yes jack this is your child" Jack took off Rose's coat and put both his hands back onto her tummy. "I can feel him kicking, you thought of a name?" "Yeah, but I think it would be kind weird, I was going to call him Jack after you, but now your back..." "Wait rose how about we both come up with a name, his middle name, Ross, you know, like Rose but double 's' and no 'e' on the end?" "I like that Jack, but his first name? His first name should still be Jack. Jack Ross Dawson, I like it." They both looked at each other and smiled. Jack looked over at the door and every one had gone.

Time had gone on and Rose and Jack fell asleep in each other's arms in the bed. Rose woke up wondering something, she woke up Jack. "Jack" she whisper "Jack, wake up" Jacks eyes awoke. "Yes beautiful" said the happy Jack. "I never got to ask, where there hell was you, I thought you had died?" said Rose wondering if to be angry, sad, or confused. "Rose, as soon as you said the last words to me 'I'll never let go' my eyes started to open but then you let me go." Rose gasps. "I was that cold I could move my body to swim to the surface I tried to grab your legs when you got of the bored, but I was going down so fast then I thought of our love, our closeness, I couldn't have let myself go, and I needed you. I got to the surface at the end and there was a life boat nearby and tried to call for it hoping you'd be on it. It had come to me and you weren't on it. When it got to Carpathian I was looking around the boat deck for you, I couldn't find you. So then I gave up I thought you had gone, gone back with Cal to Philadelphia so I went back to my home down, saw you in the window of a hospital well I thought it was you, then I thought no she's with Cal now. How could I think that? But at least I'm with you now, we have each other back!" Rose kneed up n the bed and gave Jack a huge hug and a kiss. "Rose." Said jack. "Yes Jack" "Umm your waters have either broke or" as soon as Jack said or Rose gave out a huge scream and was in labour with her and jacks first baby.

10 hours later her and jack was in the hospital holding their first child, Jack-Ross Dawson. "Rose he's beautiful" "Yes Jack he is" "He must take after his mother then" Rose and Jack smiled and wouldn't stop kissing. "Look Rose, you know the things I said to you about I want to be next to you all the time, well would it be a pain in the ass if I added something else on to that?" Rose laughed and said "Course not" "Ha-Ha good because I want to marry you?" "Rose started to cry and got the ring Jack was holding out for her looked at it and said "No" Jacks face dropped. "Jack smile, I didn't mean it like that! I mean No; it's defiantly not a pain in the ass to ask me that because the answer is a straight yes." "Merry Christmas Rose"

_**I really do hope you have enjoyed reading my story! I have loved every second, Please review and I'm a big big fan of Titanic, so I would love to read any of your stories, I do check my reviews and if you do have any Titanic stories I would love to read them please just review me :D. Plus I'm very sorry for any Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation mistakes, I am still in school and learning this stuff so please take it easy, I don't mind feedback that needs to be improved on. Oh if you are a big fan of Titanic too I will be doing more stories on Titanic, Jack, Rose, Kate Winslet, and Leonardo DiCaprio too! So keep a look out for them! Oh if you also have twitter please take a spare of your time and follow me. My name is Leotitanicfreak and subscribe to me on youtube TheGleebaby I do follow and subscribe back as well ;) **_

_**Thank you again for you time. Don't forget to follow me on twitter, Youtube and review my last chapter .**_

_Chloe Coates_


End file.
